Kuchisake onna, la femme à la bouche fendue
by White NPG
Summary: Une femme masquée poignarde des hommes dans la nuit noir. Le lieutenant Kôjirô Yamada va devoir enquêter sur cette nouvelle affaire tout en s'occupant de son fabricant de parapluies préféré, Shirô Yoshiwara. Tout au long de cette affaire leur sentiments vont se dévoiler...comment les deux hommes vont t'il réagir face a cette nouvelle épreuve ?
1. Chapitre 1 – Meurtre & Cicatrice

**Bonjour la compagnie ! C'est White Noah Pixie Girl pour vous servir.**  
**Aujourd'hui , j'ose poster le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfic. C'est une première pour moi d'écrire une fic a plusieurs chapitres, et encore plus une fanfics traitant sur une enquête…alors j'espère que celle-ci va quand même vous plaires. ^.^**

**J'ai essayer de rester la plus fidèle au magnifique manga de Tsukiji Nao en évitant le plus possible de OOC…. chose peu évidente avec deux tômes seulement de la série entre mes blanches mains.**

**Le manga Adekan ne m'appartiens donc pas (malheureusement) et les personnages tirés de la série non plus. J'y ai juste ajouter mes personnages liés a mon enquête et je me suis permise d'ajouter mon petit grain de Yaoiste dans l'histoire des deux protagonistes *w***

**Je vous souhaites donc une bonne lecture et il me tarde de connaître votre avis ^o^  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 – Meurtre & Cicatrice.**_

- Vous avez entendu les dernières nouvelles…? A ce qu'il paraît on a encore retrouvé le corps d'un jeune homme poignardé devant le palier de sa maison…  
- Vraiment ? C'est effrayant…qui peut bien faire cela… ?  
- Aucune idée ! Mais a ce qu'on dit, tous on été poignardé par une paire de ciseau….

Deux femmes s'étaient arrêtées devant une échoppe de fruits et légumes. Leurs paniers en osier tenu fermement dans leur main de femmes au foyer, discutant des dernières nouvelles.

- Tous…avec une paire de ciseaux… ?

- Oui, autant vous dire que cela n'était pas beau à voir ! Mon voisin qui était parti travailler dans les champs au petit matin a vu le corps, il en est rentré tout retourner… !

- Oh mon dieu, mais où va le monde… ? La police n'a aucune idée de qui pourrait être le coupable…?

A cette question, son amie secoua négativement la tête de gauche à droite. Une femme pris alors la parole après avoir payé son dû et récupérer son sac remplie tendu par le vendeur de la petite échoppe.

- J'ai entendu dire que c'était une femme qui réalisait ses crimes….

Les deux jeunes femmes tournèrent la tête, surprise d'entendre quelqu'un prendre par a leur conversation. Elles saluèrent la nouvelle venue en inclinant légèrement la tête.

- Oh. Bonjour madame Ikeda.  
Elles leur rendirent leur hochement de tête à son tour et continua son récit. Les deux commèrent étaient tout ouïes, avalant le flot de parole de la femme.

- …Elle profite de la nuit pour réaliser ses méfaits. Mais d'après ce qu'on dit, c'est une jeune femme mince qui se promènerait dans les rues de la ville, la bouche couverte par un masque en tissus. Une fois qu'elle eu trouvé sa proie, elle s'en approchait et lui posait timidement une question…  
Les deux femmes déglutirent en s'approchant un peu, attendant patiemment la suite. La femme continua, prenant un ton plus que sérieux.

- « Watashi Kirei ? - Suis-je belle ? ».

- « Suis-je belle ? »…mais ou est le rapport avec les meurtres ?

- J'en viens, un instant…Si à cette question, le jeune homme lui répond « non », il est tué sur le champ…mais si le malheureux lui répond « oui », alors elle lui réitère sa question « Suis-je belle, même ainsi ? » tout en retirant son masque. Dévoilant ainsi sa bouche lacérée, tranché d'une oreille à l'autre…

Les deux femmes poussèrent un petit crie d'effrois en imaginant la scène. Portant leurs mains à leur bouche. L'une d'elle se risqua à poser sa question…

- Et ensuite…que se passe-t-il ?...

- Si le jeune homme répond non, encore une fois, il est tué sur le champ…dans le cas contraire, elle suit le pauvre malheureux qu'elle tuera alors sur le palier de sa maison…Paraît-il qu'on ne peut pas lui échapper, qu'elle courrait plus vite que n'importe qui !

Les deux femmes s'échangèrent un regard effrayé. L'une d'elle pris la parole.

- Une jeune femme qui aurait la bouche tranchée d'une oreille à l'autre…c'est…horrible ! Il existe réellement un monstre de la sorte ?

L'autre femme pris alors la parole, plus calmement. Faisant signe a son amie de baisser un peu le ton de sa voix. Leur discussion avait attiré pas mal de petit curieux qui regardait dans leur direction.

- Shhhh ! La petite des Itô a connue cela quand elle était plus jeune… Il me semble que vous la connaissez bien non, madame Ikeda ?

- Effectivement. La petite Azami était l'amie de ma fille quand elle était plus jeune. On ne la voit plus aussi souvent vu qu'elle travaille maintenant…

- Oh oui, la petite Itô…d'ailleurs c'est étrange non ?  
- Quoi donc… ?

- Et bien, il me semble qu'elle est couturière dans un petit atelier …et…elle porte un masque pour cacher sa blessure, non ?

- Oh mais vous avez raison ! C'est une étrange coïncidence…

- Ma foi…c'est possible. Elle est devenue forte étrange en grandissant. C'est une jeune fille très renfermée depuis son accident. Cela ne serait pas étonnant…  
Sur ses mots la dame Ikeda repris son panier plein qu'elle avait déposé a ses pieds et salua les deux commères.

-…Enfin, veuillez m'excusez, mais je vais devoir rentrer. Passez une bonne après-midi mesdames et faites attention à vous…

Et elle s'en alla sous les yeux des deux femmes qui continuèrent a discutée entres elles.

Non loin de la se trouvaient un grand magasin fort étrange…d'ailleurs, peu de gens y pénétrait, s'y bien que finalement il s'y passait des choses…tout aussi étrange que sa façade loufoque.  
On pouvait entendre la voix forte d'un homme qui élevait la voix, criant vainement sur le pauvre vendeur de la boutique.

- Non, non et NON ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter. Il faut tirer plus fort ! Plus FORT ! Comme ça !

Un grand homme bien bâti, à la musculature parfaite et aux courts cheveux bruns tenait fermement dans sa main le pan de son fundoshi. Face a lui, un jeune homme bien plus petit aux cheveux mi long noir attaché en une petite couette négliger le regardait faire de ses yeux gris verdâtres, la mine agacé. Il ne comprenait pas l'utilité de ce rectangle de tissus qui leur servait de sous vêtement. Il poussa un lourd soupir en baissant les bras, laissant tomber ainsi le fundoshi qu'il avait mal attaché le long de ses jambes fines et blanches avant de s'asseoir en croisant les jambes sur le tatami de sa boutique.

- Lieutenant, je vous ai déjà dit que j'ai horreur des sous vêtements !

- Shirô ! Espèce d'exhibitionniste ! Allez, je vais te montrer une dernière fois comment on l'enfile convenablement ! Viens par ici !

Le lieutenant s'était pratiquement jeter sur lui et après s'être emparé du fundoshi qui se trouvait sous le fessier du bel artisan.

- Noooon ! J'ai dit non ! Laissez-moi !

- Hors de question ! Il faut que tu apprennes à le mettre même quand je ne suis pas la ! Ecarte les jambes, allez ! Il faut que je passe le pan par derrière !

- Yaaah ! Arrêter Lieutenant ! Vous me faites mal… ! Je vous le répète, si ça n'en tenait qu'à moi je vivrais nu !

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Allez cesse de gesticuler maintenant, ce n'est pas évident de te l'enfiler si tu bouge tout le temps !

- Haan ! Mais vous n'écoutez pas ? Je vous ai dit que je n'aimais pas ça ! Et ça commence à faire long…j'en ai marre…

Le jeune homme essayait tant bien que mal de le repousser, il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait beau être plus fort et habile lors des combats, face à cet homme rien n'y faisait. Et il se demandait vraiment bien pourquoi…après tout il n'avait rien de spécial, c'était un policier tout à fait normal qui suivait les règles à la lettre…et qui ne supportait pas le laisser-aller. D'ailleurs c'était l'une des raisons qui le poussait à s'occuper de lui comme ça. Il s'était mis en tête, en voyant la manière de vivre de Shirô, de parfaire son éducation.

Chose que celui-ci n'arrivait pas à comprendre, après tout il pourrait très bien passer son temps libre autrement. Comme allez voir des femmes, chose que lui faisait le plus clair de son temps en dehors de son travail de créateur et vendeur de parapluie…

- Ca aurait déjà été fini si tu n'arrêtais pas de t'agité de la sorte !

A ses mots, le jeune homme se calma et prit une position des plus érotiques face à son « agresseur » qui le regardait faire avec stupeur, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à une telle réaction de sa part.  
Il s'allongea sagement et lentement il écarta les jambes comme demander précédemment par le beau lieutenant, laissant ainsi ses parties intimes entièrement à l'air et a la vu de tous, et surtout de l'homme qui tentait de le vêtir convenablement.

De manière tout aussi provocatrice, il porta une main aux lèvres du grand brun et les caressa du bout de ses doigts fin, se léchant du bout de sa langue ses propres lèvres en esquissant un sourire des plus aguicheur, digne de l'homme a femmes qu'il était.  
Le regard brillant d'une envie inconnu il plongea son regard gris verdâtre dans celui de l'homme qui ne pouvait le quitter une seule seconde des yeux…et d'une voix suave il prit la parole…

- …Lieutenant…je vous en prie faite vite… je ne supporterais pas ça encore longtemps…

Le lieutenant écarquilla grand les yeux en voyant une telle position. Habituellement il aurait déjà réagit au quart de tour et l'aurait engueulé comme pas deux en lui faisant la leçon, mais le jeune fourbe avait de la ressource…et …ce n'était pas pour déplaire au policier ce coup-ci.  
Il déglutit en essayant de se reprendre, remarquant le regard de Shirô toujours posé sur lui. Ce regard qui l'atteignait bien plus qu'il ne le laissait croire.  
Le bas de son ventre lui tiraillait, il avait l'impression que plus le jeune homme l'observait, plus ses entrailles le brûlait. Ce corps fin, sa peau pâle mais douce…ce visage qui était aussi beau que celui d'une femme…et…

- Lieutenant…vous allez bien ?

Cette phrase le fit revenir sur terre. Il papillonna quelques secondes des paupières avant de regarder sa proie nue, toujours dans sa position érotique...Il se ressaisit et dans un self-control incroyable il le rhabilla rapidement, tapotant sur le bas du dos de l'homme négligé, signe qu'il avait enfin fini. Comme si de rien n'était et d'une voix se voulant autoritaire, il s'exclama.

- Et voila ! Tâche de ne pas le « perdre » ce coup-ci !

- …Vous êtes sûr d'allez bien ?

- Hahaha ! Mais oui !

Peu convaincu Shirô s'approcha du policier, le fixant longuement droit dans les yeux. Espérant y trouver une réponse…qu'il ne trouva malheureusement pas.

La porte s'était ouverte soudainement dans un fracas assourdissant, dévoilant un Saburôta essoufflé qui s'est pris les pieds sur la marche d'entrée.

- Kôjirô, je savais que j'allais te trouver ici !

- Saburôta ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Ce qui se passe ? Mais tu es en retard ! Aurais-tu oublié qu'on devait enquêter sur l'affaire de la femme au masque ? Le capitaine Saotome nous attend !

- Il est déjà si tard ?...je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Désolé. J'arrive tout de suite.

- Hm ? La femme au masque ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

Le jeune artisan regardait les deux policiers en prenant une position décontractée , curieux de savoir de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler.

- Comment ? Tu n'es pas au courant ? On raconte qu'une femme a la bouche masqué se balade dans les rues la nuit et tuerais d'un coup de ciseaux les jeunes hommes à qui elle poserait sa fameuse question « Watashi Kirei ? ». Cela fait des jours que tout le monde en parle ! Dans quel monde vis-tu ?

Saburôta releva un sourcil, les mains posé sur ses hanches étonné que le jeune artisan n'en ait pas entendu parler. Et le connaissant, c'était effectivement étrange, vu les endroits que celui-ci fréquentait généralement...  
Passant ce détail, le lieutenant Kôjirô poussa son ami d'enfance vers la sortie en saluant Shirô tout en lui donnant des dernières instructions, tel une mère quittant sa progéniture pour la soirée.

- J'ai préparé ton repas pour ce soir, fait bien attention à ne pas le bruler quand tu le réchaufferas ! Et évite de sortir la nuit, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver !

Les deux policiers disparurent ensuite, fermant la porte coulissante en bois et en papier de riz de la vieille bâtisse derrière eux. Laissant le jeune homme seul.

Il cligna un instant des yeux, inspira un coup et se réhabitua au calme qui était enfin revenu dans sa demeure remplie d'objets divers et de parapluies aussi étrange que l'homme qui les confectionnait. Depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance de ce lieutenant, il ne se passait pas un seul jour sans qu'il ne vienne lui rendre visite. Et dans les rares cas ou il ne montrait pas le bout de son nez a cause d'une enquête il lui arrivait de tomber dessus par hasard…

Vraiment, il trouvait cet homme étrange…pourquoi se montrait-il si bon envers lui ? De plus…même en connaissant son secret il continuait de lui faire confiance…

L'artisan ne comprenait pas. Jamais il n'avait rencontré de tel personne par le passé…non. Jamais…  
Son enfance, il l'avait passé avec un tas de gamins tout aussi fou les uns des autres avec des règles complètement absurde, travaillant pour le compte d'un…non. Il fronça les sourcils en posant son menton sur le revers de sa main, tenant du bout des doigts sa longue pipe qu'il avait allumé pendant qu'il cogitait sur les changements de sa nouvelle vie.

- Ce n'est plus pareil…c'est du passé.

« Les humains sont ainsi faits qu'ils ne parviennent pas à oublier ce qu'ils détestent le plus. » La phrase que son frère Anri lui avait dite il y a bien des années de cela lui revint en tête. Il ferma les yeux, les sourcils un peu plus froncé. Y repenser l'énervait au plus haut point. Il souffla nerveusement la fumée qui s'évapora dans l'air et comme si il voulait s'en persuadé répéta plusieurs fois…

- C'est faux…oui. C'est faux. Je suis différent maintenant ! Oui…différent…

Il se redressa d'une traite, son kimono céda bien vite face sa négligence, dévoilant ses épaules pâles et fines. En le remarquant, il esquissa un fin sourire tout en approchant le bout en fer de sa pipe contre ses lèvres bien dessinées. Lentement il en inspira une bouffée avant de soufflé quelques secondes plus tard la fumée gracieusement, formant un halo grisâtre autour de lui qui s'estompa bien rapidement.

- Si le lieutenant aurait été la il m'aurait déjà crié dessus. Hah' ! Bon, et si je travaillais un peu moi…?

Sur cette phrase, il attrapa un sac remplie de parapluie, qu'il plaça sur son dos avant de sortir de sa demeure…

* * *

**Et voila le premier chapitre fini =D j'espère que celui-ci vous auras plu ^0^. Laissez moi vos impressions dans une petites reviews =D & à la prochaine ! **

**Un petit résumé de la légende urbaine japonaise qui m'a inspirée pour cette histoire : **

**"La kuchisake-onna" ou "la femme à la bouche fendue" est une légende urbaine japonaise.**

**La légende raconte que durant les nuits brumeuses, une grande femme mince peut être vue déambulant sans but dans les ruelles, le visage couvert par un masque chirurgical (chose considérée comme tout-à-fait normale dans les pays asiatiques, où les personnes malades portent ce genre de masque pour éviter de transmettre leur maladie aux autres). Quand cette femme rencontre quelqu'un (généralement, un enfant ou un adolescent), elle lui demande timidement : "watashi kirei ?" ou "Suis je belle ?" Si la personne répond « Oui», la femme enlève son masque et montre une bouche fendues jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle réitère alors sa question : « Suis-je belle même ainsi ? ». Si la personne répond « Oui » une seconde fois, elle la suit jusque chez elle et la tue sur la palier de sa maison ; ou suivant la version de la légende, elle lui offre une gros rubis imprégné de sang et s'en qui répondrait « Non » à l'une ou l'autre de ces deux questions serait tué sur le champ. Celle-ci est généralement armée d'une paire de ciseaux, parfois d'un couteau. Il est inutile de fuire, la femme est paraît t'il plus rapide que n'importe quel être humain et la rattraperait sans problème.**

**Fundoshi : c'était le sous-vêtement traditionnel pour homme du Japon. il reste utilisé dans les fêtes traditionnelles japonaises, porté seul ou avec une peut se présenter comme un long morceau de tissu rectangulaire.**


	2. Chapitre 2 – Chasse aux indices

Hi la compagnie ! Désolée de ne pas avoir poster le chapitre deux plus rapidement, mais voilà, peu de temps, nouvelle année qui débute - supérieur en prime 3 - bref, galère galère.

Alors le voici le voilà ! Le chapitre 2 de ma fanfic d'Adekan ! =D ( pardon pour les fautes, mais ma bêta est très occupée ... j'espère que cela ne dérangera pas trop pour lire...

^3^ Bonne lectuuure !

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 – Chasse aux indices.**__**  
**_

Dans une petite boutique de couture, une jeune fille se faisait interrogée par les policiers. Leurs heures de recherche les avait conduit dans cette endroit. Leur suspect, physiquement, correspondait parfaitement aux descriptions qu'avaient faites les témoins et les habitants de la petite ville dans lequel sévissait le meurtrier.  
Elle semblait avoir dans la vingtaine et avait attaché ses cheveux en une couette haute, lui permettant de ne pas être gêné durant ses journées de travail. Ses yeux brun noisette étaient mis en avant en partie à cause du bas de son visage cacher par un masque de tissus blanc.

- Mademoiselle Azami, pourriez-vous nous dires ou vous étiez la nuit dernière ?

La jeune femme observa le capitaine aux cheveux de jais ondulés et au sourire étrange qui avait pris la parole tandis que ses deux compagnons se tenaient à ses côtés, écoutant calmement leur supérieur. Timidement elle prit la parole, prononçant chaque phrase derrière son masque qu'elle ne quittait pas une seule minute.

- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je suis resté tard à a la boutique parce que j'avais des tenues à finir d'urgence…ensuite je suis rentrée chez moi…

- Quand vous dites « tard » c'est vers quelle heure a peut près ? Soyez plus clair je vous prie.

- Et bien… Elle marqua un temps de réflexion, réfléchissant avant d'enfin répondre à la question que lui avait posé le policier. Je dirais dans les 23 heures…à peut près.

- Hm. 23 heures… ? Vous n'avez croisez personnes ?

- Personne non…

La jeune fille jouait avec le tissu du bas de sa robe, la chiffonnant entre ses mains. Depuis le début de ces meurtres, tout le monde la suspectait vu que dans cette ville elle était la seule qui rentrait dans les critères de cette tueuse qui rôdait dans les rues la nuit et elle s'attendait bien évidemment à recevoir la visite de la police. Seulement rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'être nerveuse.  
Elle posa ses yeux sur les policiers qui s'échangeaient leurs avis. Ils ne semblaient pas entièrement la croire et en dehors de ses dires, rien ne pouvait prouver le contraire…et inversement. Il était donc tout à fait normal d'être nerveux au vu de cette situation délicate.  
Le lieutenant pris la parole.

- Personne non plus qui pourrait vous en vouloir et se ferait passer pour vous ?

La jeune femme fut surprise de sa question. Elle secoua la tête négativement.

- Non, personne. Je ne connais pas énormément de monde… Et mes amis ne feraient jamais une telle chose…

- Bien…je crois que ce sera tout… ? Capitaine ?

Le capitaine Saotome fit un léger hochement de tête en souriant. Il salua la jeune femme avant de sortir suivit de près par Saburôta qui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot de tout l'interrogatoire.  
Le lieutenant s'inclina et s'excusa pour la gêne occasionner avant de sortir à son tour, croisant un jeune couple qui entrait dans la boutique au même moment, bras dessus dessous. Il prit le temps de bien les observer avant de rejoindre ses collègues de travail.  
Le capitaine semblait songeur, il se frottait d'un geste de l'index et du pouce le bout du menton, comme le ferait quelqu'un de barbu jouant avec sa barbe. Il prit alors la parole, voulant l'avis de ses compagnons.

- Qu'en pensez-vous ? Saburôta, Kôjirô ?…

Le jeune Saburôta se frotta l'arrière de la tête, réfléchissant a une réponse qu'il pourrait donner a son supérieur. Habituellement on évitait de compter sur lui pour les missions. Il était vu par tous comme le boulet de service et de ce fait, c'était rare qu'on lui demande son avis. Le capitaine Saotome était le seul à agir de la sorte avec lui…enfin, dans un certains sens, ce capitaine là était étrange. Il avait pour habitude de s'occuper des affaires loufoques, bizarres et la plupart du temps donnait ses enquêtes a quelqu'un d'autre…en offrant évidemment un petit quelque chose pour que celui-ci se taisent et le fasse...

- Et bien…elle paraissait nerveuse. Mais c'est normal, non ?

Son ami Kôjirô acquiesça mais donna tout de même son avis, plus complet aux yeux de leur supérieur.

- Justement, elle était bien trop nerveuse…comme si elle nous cachait quelque chose…

- Exactement Kôjirô. Elle nous a mentie… Il croisa les bras en réfléchissant, souriant.

- Mais pour qu'elle raison nous mentirait-t-elle ?

- C'est justement pour cela que je vais vous demandez de garder un œil sur elle. Je rentre au poste faire le rapport. Je compte sur vous deux. Saburôta, je te demanderais d'enquêter cette nuit en civile. Ca devrait allez non…?

Le jeune policier devint soudainement livide. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses joues, les larmes aux yeux en prenant une position des plus ridicules. La goute au nez et les yeux exorbités.

- Comment ?! Vous voulez que j'enquête SEUL la nuit alors qu'il y a une folle qui rôde à la recherche de beau jeune homme pour les poignarder…?! Pourquoi ne pas envoyer Kôjirô a ma place ?!

- Tu dois devenir fort ! Tu es un homme oui ou non ?! J'ajouterais à cela soit rassuré, elle ne risque pas de te faire quoi que ce soit… !

- Que- Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça Kôjirô… ?

- Tu n'as rien d'un « beau jeune homme ».

La phrase lancée du tac au tac par son ami d'enfance choqua le policier. Si bien que l'on pouvait imaginer un ectoplasme sortir de sa bouche tant il ne s'attendait pas à autant de froideur de la part de celui qu'il considérait comme un petit frère et son disciple…à l'époque.  
Car oui, celui-ci l'avait dépassé depuis belle lurette dans bien des domaines. Il se reprit bien vite et au moment il allait répliquer, le capitaine l'arrêta de suite avant qu'il n'eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- je confirme les dires du lieutenant, tu n'as rien de tout cela, soit rassuré, tu peux enquêter tranquille.

- Ca…Capitaine, vous aussi ?...vous…vous êtes ligué contre moi…c'est...Ouiiiin! …Kôjirô je te déteste !...bwaaouin !

L'homme fondit en larme de crocodile avant de détaler au loin, laissant une traînée de larmes brillant au soleil tel un vieille animé fleur bleue pour jeune fille. Ses collègues le regardèrent s'éloigner en rigolant, habitué à un tel spectacle aussi ridicule soit-t-il.

- Bien, je vous laisse lieutenant. N'oublier pas de me tenir au courant du moindre changement dans cette affaire.

- Bien capitaine. Bonne soirée a vous.

Le capitaine s'éloigna à son tour après l'avoir salué, laissant le lieutenant enfin seul après un long interrogatoire.  
Celui poussa un léger soupir en pensant au jeune artisan qu'il avait quitté précipitamment quelques il y a de cela quelques heures. Il repensa alors à la sensation qu'il avait ressentie en étant si proche de lui…  
Après tout le temps qu'il avait passé avec ce jeune homme farfelu, c'était la première fois qu'il réagissait de cette manière à ses provocations indécentes. Pourquoi ? Que pouvait-t-il bien se passer dans son corps …?

L'homme décida de rentrer chez lui pour la soirée, là passant avec sa jeune sœur Aguri qui l'attendait patiemment comme chaque jour pour dîner en sa compagnie. Prenant le temps de discuter, échangeant à tour de rôle leur point de vu sur ce qu'il se passait dans la grande ville. Avant d'aller se coucher en ayant une dernière petite pensée pour son ami qui va devoir prendre son courage à deux mains pour patrouiller de nuit. Il en rit intérieurement avant que son esprit ne vagabonde à nouveau…

Le lendemain arriva bien vite. L'homme avait eu du mal à fermer l'œil de la nuit et le réveil fut bien difficile...Il avait cogité sur son enquête, mais aussi…il n'arrêtait pas à s'ôter de la tête l'image de Shirô dans sa position érotique…et les caresses de ses doigts fins et froid sur ses lèvres…  
Il inspira un grand coup et avala d'une traite le reste de sa tasse de thé avant de se lever pour partir travailler. Sa sœur le salua et lui souhaita une bonne journée, il la remercia avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. La brise fraiche du petit matin vint lui caresser le visage, l'aidant à mieux se réveiller. Il se claqua les joues pour bien se réveiller et entreprit de reprendre ses recherches. Après tout l'enquête n'allait pas avancer toute seule et il doutait fortement que Saburôta avait réussi à trouver quoi que ce soit sur la nuit…

Il voyait déjà le tableau de loin, son ami en train de se cacher, attendant que le matin pointe le bout de son nez pour pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui. En ayant évidemment fait sur lui tant la frayeur l'avait neutralisé sur place…il ne pu réprimer un rire avant de commencer à avancer, saluant ses voisins d'une petite courbette.

Sur le chemin, le lieutenant continuait de réfléchir tout en cherchant des indices qui pourraient l'aider dans l'avancement de son enquête qui n'avançait pas d'un pouce…  
A l'approche de la boutique du premier suspect, la jeune Itô Azami, Il la vit penchée au dessus d'un corps allongé sur le sol. A ses côtés se trouvait le couple qu'il avait croisé la veille.

Plus il approchait d'eux, plus Kôjirô pouvait voir a qui le corps étendu sur le sol appartenait, et ce n'est pas sans surprise qu'il vit l'homme qui encombrait ses pensées depuis des heures déjà évanouie sur le sol. Celui-ci portant encore une fois une tenue des plus originales.

Un kimono toujours aussi provocateur d'une belle teinte orange comme le pelage d'un renard roux, autour de son cou était enrouler une grande écharpe d'une teinte plus foncé tandis qu'un masque de renard d'où plusieurs rubans pendaient faisait référence aux huit queues du renard et lui servait de couvre-chef, cachant ainsi son visage. A ses côtés se trouvait sa dernière création, un magnifique parapluie de renard. Allant bien évidemment avec sa tenue.  
Le lieutenant s'approcha de son ami, inquiet.

- Shirô…? Que s'est-t-il passer ?

Il tourna le visage vers le couple et le suspect numéro un de leur enquête. Attendant une réponse à sa question. Ce fut le jeune homme qui prit la parole, sous le regard des deux femmes.

- Vous la connaissez ? Cette vendeuse de parapluie s'est approchée de nous en proposant de lui en acheter un…et à peine a-t-on eu le temps de décliner son offre qu'elle s'est évanouie devant nous...

Le lieutenant vérifia sans attendre l'état de son ami, écoutant à moitié l'explication du jeune homme. Il poussa un nouveau soupir, rassuré cette fois-ci. A première vu il n'avait rien de grave.  
Lentement, Kôjirô se redressa en portant son ami à bras sans peine. Remarquant son poids plume il songea à le faire manger un peu plus. C'est alors qu'il corrigea enfin l'homme qui avait pris la peine de lui répondre. Il eu du mal a ne pas sourire, amuser de voir comme son ami passait facilement pour une femme.

- Merci pour votre explication monsieur. Par contre, je me dois de vous faire remarquer que cette personne…se trouve être un homme.

- Ah…ah bon ? Il avait l'air si fragile…qu'on n'aurait pas dit…haha !

L'homme rit de gêne. Sa compagne l'accompagna dans son rire en lui tapotant le bras.

- Tu es bête parfois Jôji ! Tu ne trouve pas Azami ?

La jeune femme qui s'était tût jusqu'à présent se saisi en se voyant intégrée a la conversation. Elle acquiesça et semblait esquisser un sourire derrière son masque.

- Oui. Tu as raison Miyako. Il n'a vraiment pas changé…

- Comment ? Je n'ai pas changé ? Et ça alors ?! Je n'étais pas si musclé avant…

Sur ses mots il bomba le torse. Tapant sur celui-ci d'un petit coup de poing comme pour imager ses propos. Les deux femmes en rirent. Le lieutenant semblait quant à lui observer le moindre signe qui pourrait l'aider dans sa mission…

- Vous êtes amis… ? Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

Le petit groupe calma leurs rires avant de regarder le lieutenant qui attendait une réponse.  
La suspecte posa son regard noisette dans celui du policier, avant de baisser les yeux. L'autre jeune femme remarqua son comportement. Elle regarda le jeune policier droit dans les yeux.

- Oui, pour vous répondre. Nous sommes amis d'enfance. Je sais que vous la suspecté d'être la meurtrière ! Mais Azami n'est pas comme cela, jamais elle ne ferait une chose pareille ! Alors laissez-la tranquille bon sang !

- Ecouter… je ne fais que suivre le protocole. Il faut que je réunisse un maximum d'indice pour que l'enquête avance. Et pour cela je ne dois passer à côté d'aucune possibilité. Mais si jamais vous auriez une idée ou quoi que ce soit, allez-y.

- …Excusez-moi. C'est juste que…je trouve cela tellement injuste qu'on la soupçonne juste parce qu'elle est…différente…

La jeune femme attrapa son compagnon par le bras, cherchant à se calmer, visiblement émotive. La jeune Azami de son côté ne pipait mot. Un détail n'échappa cependant pas au regard du lieutenant. Mais il n'en fit pas la remarque, du moins, pas tout de suite. Il enquêtera sur ce point plus tard se disait-t-il….

- Je comprends ne vous en faites pas…Sur ce veuillez m'excusez. Je me charge de le ramener chez lui.

Et sur ses mots, il salua le petit groupe d'ami avant de se rendre vers la demeure loufoque dont il connaissait parfaitement le chemin tant il l'avait pratiqué tout les jours.  
Sur la route, il ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au visage de son ami. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres quand celui-ci ouvrit lentement les yeux.

- Enfin réveillé. Il était temps, je commençais à me demander si je ne devais pas t'emmener chez un médecin !

- ….Lieutenant ?

Le jeune artisan semblait encore dans les vapes, il se redressa. Les mains posé sur les épaules musclés du policier pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et regarda autour de lui. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il faisait là.

- Qu'est ce que je fais sur votre dos ?  
- Tu t'es évanouie en pleine rue. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Le jeune homme l'enlaça, les bras enroulé autour de son cou et la tête reposé sur l'une de ses épaules. Il lui murmura a l'oreille un faible « ça va, j'ai juste….faim. » et comme pour imager sa phrase, son ventre se manifesta, laissant entendre un bon gros gargouillement.  
Le lieutenant s'arrêta devant la porte de la demeure. Marmonnant sa question entre ses dents.

- …tu t'es évanouie de faim ?

- Oui c'est cela…j'ai brûlé le repas que vous m'aviez préparé en voulant le réchauffer…du coup je n'ai rien mangé de la soirée…

- Shirô….tu es vraiment…pire qu'un gamin ! Te rends-tu compte que tes manières négligé nuisent à ta santé ?! Je vais sérieusement devoir t'apprendre à prendre soin de toi et crois moi j'y arriverais !

- Mais…je me débrouillais avant de vous rencontrez vous savez, lieutenant ?

- Ah oui ? Vraiment…et comment faisais-tu ?

- Les femmes m'apportaient beaucoup de plat préparé ou je mangeais dans les maisons closes…et-… !

Il ne pu finir sa phrase. Le jeune policier déposa le jeune homme sur le tatami une fois rentrer chez lui et le fixait, énerver. Ses grandes mains tenant fermement ses épaules comme il avait coutume de le faire quand il allait lui passer un savon.

- Non mais je rêve ! Et tu crois que je vais te laisser tranquille en sachant cela ?! C'est pire que je ne l'imaginais ! Bon…avant toute chose, il faut que tu avales quelque chose…

C'est sur ses belles paroles qu'il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer un bon petit plat pour le jeune artisan. Quant a celui-ci, il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi le policier s'était tant attacher a lui…en général on le laissait vite tomber. Ou du moins, il cherchait à ce qu'on lui fiche la paix. Mais lui, non, il s'accrochait.  
Ce qui, il devait bien l'avouer, ne lui déplaisait pas bien au contraire. Lui-même s'était grandement attaché à cet homme qui s'acharnait à prendre soin de lui.  
Tout en attendant que le repas n'arrive il s'allongea sur le tatami, la tête posé sur ses bras croisés, plonger dans ses penser.

Pourquoi s'était-il tant attacher a lui… ?  
Qu'avait-t-il de spécial ? Tant de question qui restait encore sans réponse…

* * *

**Et voilà ! j'espère que vous aurez aimez ce chapitre ^3^**

**J'essayerais de poster la suite assez rapidement ! 3 **

**Merci de laissez des reviews avec vos impressions and co =D Marchiiiw !**

Bai bai !


	3. Chapter 3 - réminiscence

**Oyé la compagniie !**

Ça faisait longtemps ! Voilà enfin le chapitre 3 de ma fanfiction ^3^ j'espère que la suite va vous plaire !

Allez en avant pour le chapitre 3 ! =D yeeha !   
_**  
**_

* * *

_****_

Chapitre 3 –** Réminiscence.**

Le lendemain arriva bien vite. La fille et la mère Ikeda prenait le thé au salon, discutant tranquillement de tout et de rien…

- …Comment ? Tu as été voir Azami… ? Je croyais que vous aviez coupé les ponts elle et toi… ?

La mère de Miyako, Sanae Ikeda semblait surprise. Elle reposait la tasse de thé à moitié entamé sur la table en dévisageant sa fille.

- Mais non mère, je n'ai pas coupé les ponts avec elle, nous n'avons juste pas le temps de se voir c'est tout. Alors il m'arrive de lui rendre visite avec Jôjirô quand nous passons en ville. Voila tout. Pourquoi aviez-vous pensé que vous avions coupé les ponts elle et moi ?

- Oh…et bien tu sais. Après « cet incident » je ne pensais pas que vous vous étiez reparlé…

Sa fille regarda sa mère avant de baisser les yeux, observant le contenu de sa tasse en terre cuite et peinte méticuleusement. Elle ferma les yeux, prenant le temps de répondre.

- Il est vrai que je lui en ai voulu un moment…mais maintenant c'est du passé, de l'histoire ancienne. Nous avons discuté elle et moi…et Jôjirô, un long moment. Ce n'était qu'une histoire de passage, un égarement d'adolescent.

Elle rit avant de boire une gorgée de sa tasse. Prenant le temps de savourer le goût du liquide chaud.  
Sa mère l'observait toujours. Les sourcils très légèrement froncé. Elle ne semblait pas apprécier les propos de sa fille. Elle secoua la tête avant de boire à son tour une gorgée de sa tasse, contrariée.

- Je ne te comprends pas…elle a quand même essayé de te voler ton fiancé…comment peut tu pardonner un tel acte de traitrise ?

La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux, détournant le regard en se souvenant…elle n'aimait pas se rappeler de ce passage de sa vie. Lentement elle secoua à son tour la tête en souriant. Elle répondit à sa mère d'une voix plus que calme…

- Oh voyons mère. Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois et c'était avant que nos fiançailles ai eu lieu…  
Et puis…Azami n'est pas la seule à être fautive dans l'histoire. Jôjirô à succomber a ses avances.

Elle se tut un instant. Voulant effacer ses souvenirs qui revenaient à la surface. Elle avala d'une traite le thé qui lui restait dans sa tasse avant de déposer celle-ci délicatement sur la table, se levant par la même occasion avant de finir sa phrase.

-…C'est du passé. Maintenant Jôjirô et moi allons bientôt nous marier. Et en plus, il est complètement fou de moi. Elle sourit en voulant rassurer sa mère qui restait sceptique. Croyez-moi mère, ni lui, ni Azami ne se sont revue en dehors de nos visites. N'ayez crainte.

Sur ses mots elle vint embrasser caresser gentiment la main de sa mère, se voulant rassurant. Sanae Ikeda céda aux belles paroles de sa fille, esquissant un large sourire en la regardant. Elle lui prit sa main entre les siennes en la dévisageant.

- Que tu es bonne ma fille. Il y a peu de mère qui peut être aussi fière de sa fille que moi…vraiment, tu mérites tout le bonheur du monde ! Crois-moi, ton mariage sera le plus beau de tous !

- Je vous remercie mère. Vous êtes bien trop bonne avec moi vous aussi…Elle embrassa sa mère sur le front et lui fit le plus beau de ses sourires. Je compte sur vous et père pour cela. Après tout, sans vous je n'aurais peut-être jamais eu le courage d'avouer mon amour à Jôjirô. Je ne saurais comment vous remerciez…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de nous remercier. Le plus beau des cadeaux que tu puisses nous faire c'est d'être heureuse ma fille. Maintenant va, il me semble que vous deviez vous voir, toi et ton futur époux…

- Oh oui ! Je n'avais pas vu l'heure. Il faut encore que je me prépare…sur ce je vous laisse mère. A ce soir… !

Et sur ses mots, elle sortie du salon en fermant la porte derrière elle, joyeusement. Laissant sa mère seule a table, souriante de voir sa fille si heureuse. Elle se resservit une autre tasse de thé et la bu en regardant le ciel bleu par la fenêtre.  
De son côté, la jeune Miyako Ikeda s'était arrêter plus loin dans le long couloir de sa demeure. Serrant les manches de son kimono dans ses mains, les sourcils froncés et la tête baissé.  
Les souvenirs ne voulaient pas s'en allez, chaque fois ils revenaient en tête comme pour lui rappeler qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance en qui que ce soit.

Elle inspira un coup avant d'allez dans sa chambre pour se pomponner avant de rejoindre son fiancé et futur mari, Jôjirô Hashimoto. Cet homme, elle le connaissait depuis sa petite enfance. Ils avaient grandit ensemble. Elle, lui et Azami Itô.  
Habitant tout les trois dans le même quartier, ils avaient fini par se lié rapidement d'amitié. Et plus…  
La jeune fille se souvenait parfaitement de la moindre chose, allant jusqu'au petit détail des tenues qu'ils portaient à tel ou tel évènement.  
Mais le souvenir qui lui revenait sans cesse, c'était celui de cette nuit la…ou elle eu presque le cœur brisé par le garçon qu'elle aimait et qui avait fini par devenir son fiancé...

C'était par une belle après midi d'été, ils devaient avoir dans les quatorze ans et avaient passé la journée ensemble. Tous les trois rigolaient, paraissant au alentour d'un petit ruisseau qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'utiliser pour se désaltérer et s'hydraté au vu des grandes chaleurs que l'été indien leur offrait. Ce jour la, elle se souvint avoir longuement discuté avec sa meilleure amie, Azami Itô, la fille de la couturière. Elles parlaient évidemment de tout ce que jeune fille en pleine puberté rêvait de pouvoir approcher : des garçons. A ce moment la, Jôjirô avait laissé les deux jeunes filles seules pour aller chercher de quoi manger. Elles en avaient donc profité pour s'échanger deux trois petites confidences en rigolant. Et c'est avec un visage des plus surpris que son amie Azami avait pris la nouvelle.

- _Je dois t'avouer quelque chose…je crois que je suis tombé amoureuse de Jôjirô ! Tu crois que j'ai mes chances avec lui ? Bête comme il est il ne comprendrait peut-être pas si je me déclarais !_

Elle se souvint qu'elle avait rit a sa propre remarque, attendant une réponse de son amie, qui a l'époque et toujours maintenant était extrêmement timide. Bien qu'elle en parle, en dehors de leur ami Jôjirô, elle n'avait jamais approché les autres garçons. La jeune Azami détourna les yeux plusieurs fois avant d'enfin répondre à son amie en rigolant nerveusement.

_- Oh…a-ah bon ?...Pourquoi tu n'aurais pense que tu n'aurais pas de chance… ?...Belle comme tu es…_

Elle avait murmuré pratiquement l'entièreté de sa phrase, nerveuse. Ce détail n'avait évidemment pas échappé à l'observation de son amie. Mais quand elle allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, leurami était revenu vers elle en agitant un petit sachet contenant des biscuits. Finalement elle ne lui posa pas la question…mais elle eu une réponse le soir même. Ce soir la elle voulait a tout prix déclarer sa femme au jeune homme. Et en enfreignant les règles, elle était passée par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour rejoindre le jeune homme qui aidait son père, un forgeron renommée. Elle le trouva dans l'atelier de leur demeure. Joyeusement elle avait ouvert la porte, prête à déclarer sa flamme mais elle n'eu pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle écarquilla ses yeux bien grand, voyant le spectacle qui se présentait a elle.

Lui et sa meilleure amie en train de s'enlacer et s'embrasser goulument a pleine bouche était debout, pris sur le fait. La jeune Azami rouge de honte remis ses cheveux correctement en essayant de calmer son amie qui s'approchait d'eux d'un pas lent._  
_  
- _Attend Miyako…je-je peux t'expliquer…  
- M'expliquer ? …m'expliquer quoi Azami…?!...je croyais pouvoir avoir confiance en toi…Tu connaissais mes sentiments pour Jôjirô non ?! Pourquoi ?!_

Folle de rage, la jeune fille s'était emparer d'un geste rapide d'un petit couteau en cours de fabrication qui était posé sur le plan de travail et s'était approcher dangereusement de ses deux amis qui reculèrent, surveillant les mouvements brusques de leur amie.  
Jôjirô pris la parole, essayant de la calmer mais rien n'y fit, celle-ci donnait des coups de couteau dans le vide. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et l'empêchait d'y voir clair.  
Le jeune homme au bout d'un moment réussi enfin à s'emparer du poignet de la jeune fille, l'empêchant ainsi de gesticuler dangereusement dans tout les sens avec son arme en élevant soudainement la voix, réussissant à la calmer au passage.

- _Ca suffit maintenant Miyako ! Calme-toi ! Tu vas finir par tuer quelqu'un avec ça !_

Il avait parlé en agitant ses mains, le jeune homme avait la fâcheuse manie de parler en faisant desgestes…Et ce fut malheureusement le geste en trop. La jeune Azami qui se trouvait non loin reçu un coup du couteau mal aiguisé mais tout de même tranche qui lui ouvrit la chaire de part en part de sa bouche.  
Les deux jeunes entendirent un énorme crie de douleur, les coupants dans leur altercation.  
Miyako écarquilla les yeux et avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'hurler d'effroi. Jôjirô quant à lui lâcha d'un coup l'arme qui avait causé cette blessure et s'approcha rapidement de la fille blesser qui fixait ses mains ensanglantés. Des gouttes rougeâtres tombaient au sol, formant petit à petit une flanque de sang...

Ce soir là ils avaient amené Azami chez le médecin le plus proche…et ne l'avait plus revu. Entre temps, la famille Ikeda et Hashimoto avaient, d'un accord commun fiancé leurs enfants.  
Un mariage arrangé qui fit le bonheur de la jeune fille a la plus grande joie de sa mère qui voulait combler le plus possible sa fille chérie. Mais il y a un an de cela, le jeune couple avait recroiser leur amie Azami et avait gardé contacte. Depuis plus d'un an, il lui rendait visite et tout semblait être revenu comme si rien ne s'était passé…enfin, c'est ce que tout le monde aurait pu croire. Au fond la jeune fille avait peur pour son couple…après tout, pouvait-elle vraiment faire confiance en son fiancé et son amie…oui, elle jeune femme se calma et pris son petit sac de tissus posé sur sa commode en bois. Se souvenir de tous ces moments l'avait quelque peu chamboulé, elle avait du mal à se défaire de l'image d'Azami, le visage ensanglantée…Elle secoua la tête pour s'ôter ses souvenirs de celle-ci et inspira un bon coup avant de franchir le pas de sa porte.  
Jôjirô l'attendait patiemment adossé contre un mur. Elle esquissa un sourire et le rejoint avant de s'éloigner avec lui pour se balader avec lui, profitant des moments ensemble, loin de tout souvenir…

Au poste de police, Saburôta venait de finir son rapport. Le pauvre homme avait passé toute la nuit, seul à patrouiller dans les rues sombres et froides pour ne finalement rien trouver. La femme masquée n'était pas apparu. Le capitaine Saotome soupira, au fond de lui il aurait espérer que quelque chose se soit produit pour que l'enquête puisse un peu avancer. Mais rien. Il garda cependant le sourire, toujours aussi étrange.

- Finalement j'aurais peut-être dû envoyer le lieutenant Kôjirô sur le terrain…tu ne devrais pas être au goût de cette femme…je ne vois que ça… !

Cette phrase lancée naturellement fit éclater de rire tout les collègues du pauvre homme vu comme un bouffon par la totalité du personnel. Personne ne l'avait jamais pris au sérieux…et malheureusement celui-ci n'aidait pas a remonter sa côte de popularité, enchaînant les pitreries, faisant la dance du singe pour ses supérieurs lors de soirée arrosé et bien d'autre encore.

- Capitaine…pourquoi êtes vous si cruelle envers moi… ?

Le jeune homme, les larmes aux yeux ne pu s'empêcher de poser cette question. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, le capitaine était un homme étrange. Si bien que sa réponse le fut aussi.

- J'adore t'embêter, ça fait passer le temps plus vite.

Et sur ses bonnes paroles, il esquissa un large sourire avant de se remettre a la lecture des rapports que lui avait remis plusieurs de ses hommes.  
Le jeune Saburôta sortie de la pièce en pleurnichant, croisant son ami d'enfance qui haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension mais en voyant la mine amusé de ses collègues il compris de suite qu'on avait charrié le pauvre bougre pour rigoler. Il ne put réprimer un sourire avant de s'approcher du bureau de son capitaine. Faisant à son tour son rapport, lui décrivant parfaitement ses dernières trouvailles.  
Saotome resta silencieux, écoutant attentivement le lieutenant avant de prendre note sur une feuille de papier certaines éléments que lui citait celui-ci. Il prit ensuite la parole.

- Bien. Je vais demander a ce qu'on fasse des recherches sur ces deux personnes…je vous remercie Kôjirô c'est du bon boulot. Vous pouvez disposer.

Sur ses mots il tendit le petit papier à un des policiers chargé des dossiers à qui il avait fait signe tout en discutant avec le jeune homme.  
Le lieutenant fit une petite courbette et s'éloigna pour retourner travailler bien qu'une seule et unique envie lui tiraillait l'esprit : voir le jeune artisan. Cette enquête lui prenait le plus clair de son temps, si bien qu'il n'avait pas l'occasion de se rendre a son domicile.  
Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser a lui et il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi.  
Mangeait-il bien ? Que faisait-il en ce moment … ?  
Lors de sa recherche d'indice, il ne passait pas un seul instant sans se poser des questions sur son compte…si bien qu'en fin d'après midi l'envie de le voir fut si grande qu'il prit la liberté de lui rendre visite.  
Une fois arrivé chez le jeune homme le lieutenant fit coulisser lentement la grande porte en papier de riz. Le sourire aux lèvres il appela l'artisan. Mais malheureusement pour lui personne ne lui répondit, l'homme semblait sorti au plus grand damne de Kôjirô qui ne cacha pas sa déception…

- Ou a-t-il bien pu passer a cette heure… ?


	4. Chapter 4 - Exploration

**Eeeet un deuxième chapitre en bonus ! =D olé !**

**J'espère que celui-ci vous plairas aussi ^3^**

**Bonne double lecture ! =D and see yaa ~ **_****_

* * *

_****_

Chapitre 4 – Exploration.

« - Ou a-t-il bien pu passer à cette heure… ? »

Pendant un instant, l'homme s'était imaginé le pire. Après tout, l'artisan avait tendance à s'attirer les ennuies mais son inquiétude s'envola bien vite. Au moment où il allait faire demi-tour pour se mettre a sa recherche, il le vit marché dans sa direction d'une démarche des plus attrayantes. L'une de ses mains fines était placée à l'intérieur de son kimono bleu, ouvrant le haut de celui-ci d'une manière négligé mais si sensuel, laissant entrevoir sa fine musculature et sa peau pâle.  
Son autre main tenait gracieusement sa pipe du bout des doigts tout en la fumant laissant derrière lui une traîner de fumée blanchâtre. Ce geste pourtant si anodin ne laissa pas le lieutenant indifférent.

Cependant, le caractère droit de celui-ci ne pu passer au dessus de tant de négligence de la part de son ami. Il parti une nouvelle fois au quart de tour, saisissant par la même occasion le jeune homme qui manqua d'avaler la fumée qu'il venait d'aspirée de travers.

- Shirô ! Espèce de pervers exhibitionniste ! Tu n'as pas honte de te montrer de la sorte a la vu de tous ?! Remet moi donc ce kimono convenablement !

Le grand brun attrapa brusquement le jeune homme par le kimono et l'entraîna à une vitesse incroyable à l'intérieur de la boutique.  
Surpris, l'artisan ne pu réagir face a l'homme furibond qui s'empressait de le revêtir convenablement. Il cligna des yeux mais le laissa tout de même faire.

- Lieutenant… ? Que faites-vous ici ?

- Ce que je fais ici ? J'étais venu m'assurer que tu étais toujours vivant. Vu ta façon de vivre je ne serais pas étonné de te retrouver un jour mort de faim dans un coin.

- Oh. Si ce n'est que ça, ne vous inquiétez pas…j'ai parfaitement mangé aujourd'hui. Et en charmante compagnie…

Il s'installa sur son tatami, les jambes croisés et tapota l'embout de sa pipe pour la vidé dans un petit réceptacle conçu spécialement à cet effet. Sa remarque surpris le lieutenant si bien qu'il prit un instant avant de comprendre ou le jeune homme voulait en venir. D'un geste brusque il lui colla un coup de poing bien placé que Shirô, aussi habile qu'il puisse être, ne pu éviter. Celui-ci vint s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol, sonné par la rouste qu'il venait de se prendre.

- Shirô ! Espèce de pervers ! Quel homme es-tu pour te rendre dans ce genre d'endroit ? N'as-tu aucune morale ?! Passer tes journées vautrées dans le stupre !

Le jeune artisan soupira en continuant de tapoter nerveusement le bout de sa pipe, agacé. Les sourcils froncé, il écoutait l'homme vociféré contre lui.

- Voyons lieutenant. Je suis un homme, il est normal pour moi de me maintenir en forme physiquement…Cela doit bien vous arrivez a vous aussi…je me trompe ?

Sur ses mots, il posa ses iris gris verdâtre sur le policier ce qui déstabilisa le pauvre homme un instant. Il détourna le regard gêné par sa question, déglutissant sans savoir quoi répondre. Cette réaction amusa le jeune homme immoral qui ne pu s'empêcher de le taquiner.  
Ne le voyant pas répondre il esquissa un sourire en s'approchant lentement de lui, passant de façon sensuel ses bras autour de son cou musclé. Le policier le vis approcher son visage du sien et déglutit en sentant sa respiration chaude au niveau de son oreille. Il l'entendit murmurer au creux de celle-ci un « Alors, vous ne répondez pas monsieur le policier ? » d'une voix agréable.

Il déglutit une nouvelle fois en essayant de le repousser nerveusement, la brulure a son estomac se faisait de plus en plus présente et plus il y pensait, plus une pression se formait au niveau de son entrejambe. Par chance, le vendeur de parapluie ne le remarqua pas.  
- Oh mon dieu ! Nooon ?!

Cette simple phrase sortie sur un ton scandalisé fit tiquer le lieutenant qui le repoussa d'une traite afin de regarder tout autour de lui la raison pour laquelle le marchand aurait pu réagir ainsi.  
Seulement voilà, en dehors des multiples objets étranges qui traînait ici et la dans la petite boutique il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Il porta donc son regard sur le jeune homme qui ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux, son regard choqué. Tout en le prenant par les épaules, il se met à le secouer doucement tout en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas…

- Il n'y a rien Shirô, que se passe-t-il ? Ça ne va pas ?

- ….Lieutenant….  
- Oui…qui y a-t-il ?…  
- …Ne me dite pas que…  
- Hm ? Que quoi… ?  
- Ne me dite pas que vous êtes impuissant ! A votre âge j'irais vite consulté si j'étais vous !

Cette phrase eue pour effet d'une douche froide sur le pauvre policier qui en voyait de toutes les couleurs. Finalement il aurait préféré ne pas savoir ce qui avait effrayé ainsi l'artisan. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.  
Un coup de poing parti d'un coup mais cette fois-ci le jeune homme réussit a esquivé en faisant une petite roulade sur le côté, laissant tomber la cendre de sa pipe sur le tatami. Il ne pu cacher son agacement en voyant le gâchis mais resta tout de même sur ses gardes, le policier ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer.

- Allons monsieur le don juan, ne réagissez pas ainsi…je ne faisais que plais-…

Le vendeur de parapluie se tût en remarquant le problème dont faisait preuve le policier depuis un court moment déjà.  
Le pantalon n'aidant guère, la boule qu'avait formée son pénis en érection était parfaitement visible si bien que Shirô ne pu réprimer un rire en voyant cela. Rire qui gêna on ne peut plus le pauvre homme qui avait espérer qu'il ne le remarque pas.  
A quatre pattes, le jeune homme négliger s'approcha du lieutenant, fixant l'endroit ou le pauvre membre inférieur souffrait dans sa carapace de tissus que composaient le fundoshi et le pantalon d'uniforme.  
Tout en rigolant et désignant le problème du pauvre homme de l'index il reprit la parole sur un ton amusé.

- Et bien et bien…que se passe t'il lieutenant ? Est-ce mes propos qui vous font réagir de la sorte ?

- Qu-… ?! Tu n'as donc pas honte de dire de telle sornette ?!

L'homme en uniforme plaça ses mains sur son entre-jambes afin de cacher son problème, qui ne s'arrangeait en rien. Son corps avait décidé de l'ennuyer et quoi de mieux pour ça qu'une réaction purement biologique devant l'être qui occupait toutes ses pensées ?  
Le regard du vendeur ne quittait pas une seule seconde l'endroit que le policier essayait de cacher. Un étrange sourire s'afficha sur son visage, les yeux frétillant.  
Lentement, il approcha encore, le visage proche du bassin de l'homme. Tel un chat face à sa proie, il ne fit aucun geste inutile et habilement retira les mains qui masquaient les dégâts évidents qui se formaient dans le pantalon du pauvre homme qui ne comprenait pas les agissements de son ami.  
C'est seulement en le voyant effleurer de ses doigts fins et blancs le tissu noir de son uniforme qu'il comprit et recula sous le coup de la surprise. Malheureusement pour lui, l'excitation qu'avait produite ce geste si anodin provoqua en lui une brulure vive qui le fit grimacer, accompagnant ce rictus par un léger gémissement plaintif.

- Qu-Qu'est ce que tu fabriques Shirô ?! Arrête voyons !

- Shhut…ne bouger pas. Vous voyez bien que vous avez besoin d'aide lieutenant….  
Vous savez, il y a longtemps que je voulais essayer la chose avec un homme…et il se pourrait que vous soyez tout a fait mon genre…laissez-vous faire.  
Vous verrez, je suis plutôt doué. Aucune femme n'a encore résisté a mon doigté…

A cette phrase l'artisan émit un petit rire avant de s'attaquer à la ceinture de l'uniforme, l'ouvrant avec une rapidité affolante.  
Il le regarda faire, grimaçant, la douleur lui tiraillait toujours le bas du ventre voir même plus au fur et à mesure que le vendeur ouvrait la carapace de tissus qui retenait la « chose » dans son antre. L'empêchant de respirer.

Shirô baissa le pantalon du grand brun, laissant celui-ci tomber le long de ses grandes jambes musclées dévoilant ainsi le fundoshi parfaitement attacher. Le sous-vêtement purement japonais fut bien vite défait, la rapidité dont faisait preuve l'artiste était effraya le policier qui commençait à sentir son membre inférieur se détendre. Il ne pu s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, profitant de l'instant présente et de toute ces sensation qu'il pouvait éprouver…  
Le grand rectangle de tissus vint lui caresser les mollets en tombant dans un doux bruit sur le tatami de la boutique, aucun d'eux ne pensait un seul instant que quelqu'un pourrait y pénétrer pendant leurs actes des plus érotiques.

Le membre était enfin à l'air libre pour le plus grand bonheur de son possesseur. Aussi droit que ses convictions, parfaitement tendu, l'artisan l'observait tout en pensant que l'homme était plus que gâter par la nature : un corps superbe, des muscles parfaits, une belle gueule…et maintenant il découvrait « Ca ». Vraiment, c'était un homme chanceux.

- Et bien…la nature vous a donné un bien bel attirail. Comment cela fait t'il que vous ne soyez pas encore marier… ? Ne me dite pas qu'aucune femme ne veux de vous avec une taille pareille !

Il lança cette phrase en rigolant tout en s'emparant brusquement de sa main droite, arrachant un gémissement au policier qui ne pu cacher sa gêne.

- Espèce de dépravé ! Tu n'as vraiment pas honte de parler ainsi ?

- Oooh s'il vous plait, cessez de faire votre sainte nitouche. Vous n'êtes pas en position pour parler je vous ferais dire !

Les joues du lieutenant virèrent au rouge. Il avait malheureusement raison, il n'était pas du tout en position pour parler. Après tout, c'était tout de même lui qui avait son membre reproducteur a l'air et un homme a genoux devant lui qui se chargeait de lui caresser celui-ci, réalisant de petit vas et viens de la main, caressant le scrotum de la main gauche.  
« Dieu que c'était bon » pensa-t-il.

L'homme tint quelques minutes, résistant à l'excitation le plus possible.  
Chose qui étonna l'artisan, après tout jamais il n'aurait imaginé un taux de résistance de la part du policier. Plus le temps passait et plus les vas et viens furent rapide, le grand brun tenait bon mais l'on pouvait parfaitement voir qu'il arrivait a sa limite, en partie grâce au spasme de son corps.  
Shirô l'observais son regard ne quittait pas une seule seconde le beau visage de l'homme si bien qu'au dernier spasme plus fort ce coup ci, il ne pu éviter l'éjaculation faciale. Surpris il ne bougea plus. Les yeux écarquillé et tenant toujours en main le membre enfin alléger d'un poids.  
Le lieutenant choqué ne pu que s'excuser face a sa maladresse et l'essuya maladroitement a l'aide d'un mouchoir qu'il gardait toujours a l'intérieur de la poche de sa veste.

- Pardon, pardon Shirô ! Excuse-moi ! Je ne voulais pas me soulager sur ton visage je…- ?

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son cœur défaillit. Le kimono de l'artisan était tombé au fur et à mesure que l'exercice avait avancé, de manière toujours aussi négligé le long de son corps. Si bien qu'il ne pu se retenir et se jeter sur lui sans le laisser la moindre chance de s'échapper. Il voulait profiter de l'instant présent, après tout peut être ne pourrait t'il jamais lui reparler suite a ce moment d'intimité ?

Le lieutenant se mis à l'embrasser fougueusement, une main lui maintenait les poignets tandis que l'autre était placé a l'arrière de sa tête pour l'empêcher de reculer.  
Bien trop choquer encore par ce qu'il avait subit quelques minutes plus tôt ne pu réagir si bien que le policier en profita pour glisser sa langue, approfondissant le baiser, lui caressant sa langue avec la sienne.  
Le vendeur de parapluie papillonna des paupières et pris par au baiser une fois redescendu sur terre.  
Leur échange dura assez longtemps pour qu'au moment de se détacher les deux hommes eurent du mal à reprendre leur souffle.  
Ils s'observaient, se dévisageaient chacun de leur côté. Essayant de savoir le fond de leur pensé. Tout deux pensaient a la même chose et c'est sans retenu qu'ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Leur corps n'en pouvaient plus, ils brulaient d'envies, ils le sentaient.

Kôjirô s'accapara a nouveau les lèvres du jeune homme, laissant ses grandes mains fermes se balader le long du corps a la fine musculature, allant attraper son pénis caché sous le tissu de son kimono qui ne tenait plus que par la ceinture noué à sa taille.

Shirô quant à lui s'agrippa au policier, ses doigts fins se cramponnaient à la veste de son uniforme, poussant un léger gémissement en sentant le lieutenant s'emparer de son appareil génital. L'excitation montait étrangement en lui, jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça irait aussi loin.  
Il pensa que la réaction du corps était bien étrange…comment pouvait t il autant vouloir coucher avec un homme… ? Soudainement il écarquilla les yeux, se cambrant. Un spasme de plaisir venait de parcourir tout son corps. L'homme venait de commencer à jouer avec son membre inférieur, comme le lui avait fait il y a quelques minutes de cela.

L'excitation grandissait au plus les minutes passèrent et c'est sans grand étonnement que l'artisan jouis a son tour dans la main du grand brun qui le regardait avec envie. Leur échange avait assez duré, ils n'en pouvaient tout les deux plus…et c'est en s'approchant à nouveau qu'ils savaient tout deux qu'ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière. Lentement Kôjirô grimpa sur Shirô, prêt à dénouer la ceinture, seul petite chose qui l'empêchait de profiter de la vision de son corps entièrement nu…

Juste au moment où il allait tirer sur le bout de celle-ci, la porte s'ouvrit dans un superbe fracas, laissant un Saburôta essoufflé faire son apparition sur le pas de la porte.  
Saisissant les deux jeunes hommes qui se retrouvait a la vu de tous dans une position des plus gênante…

* * *

**N'hésiter pas pas a me faire part de vos commentaires pour ces deux nouveaux chapitres ! 3  
**  
**~~O3O~~ Reeviiieeeuwwss ~~O3O~~ * hypnose ***


End file.
